1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system for developing an RAW image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, when image data is recorded, image data of an RAW format in which data obtained from an image pickup element such as a CCD or CMOS is recorded in a form that is close to an original form of the obtained data, together with data of a general JPEG format has been used. The RAW format is a format that is unique for every digital camera maker.
Therefore, in order to develop the image data of the RAW format, the user needs to install a dedicated software program (development software) which is provided by each maker into an information apparatus. That is, there is such a problem that if the information apparatus has the development software installed therein, the image data (RAW image data) of the RAW format developed and cannot be displayed.
As a measure for solving such a problem, when a client apparatus transmits the RAW image data to a server apparatus through a network, the server apparatus develops the RAW image data and returns image data of a general purpose format to the client. Thus, the client can display and print the data by using the image data returned from the server apparatus.
However, since the RAW image data has a large data size, it takes a long time to transmit the RAW image data from the client apparatus to the server apparatus through the network. At present, in the general RAW image data, a size of image pickup element such as a CCD or CMOS is equal to about 4000 pixels (in the lateral direction) and 3000 pixels (in the vertical direction). When each pixel of the data is converted into digital data by 14 bits and stored, a storage capacity per object is generally equal to about 20 Mbytes although it depends on complexity of the object.
At present, a communication speed of the general network is equal to, for example, about 1 Mbps in the upstream direction. When the RAW image data of 20 Mbytes has been transmitted at the communication speed of 1 Mbps, since 20 Mbytes=160 Mbits, a long time of 160 Mbits/1 Mbits=160 seconds (2 minutes 40 seconds) is required.
Further, when the user wants to develop a large amount of RAW image data, a very long time is expended and usability deteriorates.